


sweet and decadent

by monovrg



Series: starters, main course, dessert [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, actor!jinhyuk, restaurant owner!wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovrg/pseuds/monovrg
Summary: wooseok terduduk di atas sofa ruang tengahnya yang berwarna coklat muda sambil memandang keluar jendela, kedua kakinya tersila di atas dengan manis. jas dan kemejanya sudah digantikan dengan kaos abu-abu besar yang bahannya sudah lembut dan tipis termakan usia, dan juga celana pendek rumah dengan warna senada. di tangannya ada segelas teh manis yang masih mengebul.di jam empat sore. hari kamis.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: starters, main course, dessert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	sweet and decadent

terkadang, manusia hidup dalam suatu rutinitas yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh diri mereka sendiri, dan menjadi sedikit hilang arah saat apa yang sudah biasa bagi mereka terusik dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

seperti wooseok sekarang ini.

terduduk di atas sofa ruang tengahnya yang berwarna coklat muda sambil memandang keluar jendela, kedua kakinya tersila di atas dudukan dengan manis. jas dan kemejanya sudah digantikan dengan kaos abu-abu besar yang bahannya lembut dan tipis termakan usia, dan juga celana pendek rumah dengan warna senada. di tangannya ada segelas teh manis yang masih mengebul.

di jam empat sore.

_hari kamis._

anomali ini terjadi karena lee sejin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kantornya sambil membawa satu kotak _takeaway_ berwarna putih. "pulang sekarang aja seok, aku yang _handle_ sisa kerjaan hari ini," katanya sambil menarik lengan wooseok dan menyuruhnya berdiri. kotaknya diletakkan di tangan wooseok dengan hati-hati. "jangan lupa ini dibawa pulang."

makanya wooseok sekarang di sini, dan kotak itu sudah dengan rapi tersimpan di dalam kulkas.

wooseok tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa pulang kerja dan menikmati apartemennya saat matahari masih menunjukkan dirinya secara gamblang. _pas masih kuliah kah? atau bahkan lebih lama dari itu?_ pekerjaannya cukup menuntut waktu, dan dia sendiri memiliki kebiasaan untuk larut di dalamnya. 

pria mungil itu menggelengkan kepala lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang bisa ia tangkap dengan mata-- _penthouse_ yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari unit yang sebelumnya ia tinggali.

satu sisi ruangan itu dipenuhi jendela yang tingginya terhitung dari lantai hingga langit-langit, ditutupi vitrase sehingga cahaya yang masuk berpendar lebih lembut dari yang seharusnya. dapurnya luas, dengan _counter top_ terbuat dari marmer berwarna gading, alat masaknya terbuat dari kualitas terbaik dan masih mengkilat, tergantung secara apik di dinding.

mengkilat karena ya, tidak pernah tersentuh.

(" _such a waste of a marvelous kitchen,_ " gerutu seungyoun saat membantu wooseok pindahan, mengelus marmernya dengan sentuhan memuja. "lu tuh udah lima tahun jadi _owner_ restoran, kenapa _skill_ masaknya masih mandek di panasin sayur doang sih?")

wooseok menghela nafas panjang. bahkan tumbuh besar dalam keadaan yang lebih, _lebih_ dari cukup pun masih belum bisa membuatnya terbiasa tinggal di tempat semewah ini. 

pandangannya terhenti di salah satu pigura foto yang dipajang di sebelah televisi, membuatnya teringat dengan _siapa_ dia tinggal di sini, dan juga jaminan keamanan yang ditawarkan di dalam surat kontrak yang ia tanda tangani. mencoba membiasakan diri menjadi hal yang lebih mudah dilakukan. _so, here he is. living the millenial dream._

bunyi _beeep_ singkat dan pintu yang terbuka memecah lamunan dan membuat wooseok dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumbernya. cangkir tehnya diletakkan di atas meja saat sayup terdengar suara sepatu yang dilepas dan diletakkan di dalam rak yang berada di sisi pintu. kakinya perlahan turun dari atas sofa saat ada langkah kaki yang mendekat, diikuti suara roda yang bergulir menyapu lantai. 

senyum wooseok sudah mengembang saat langkah itu terhenti, dan di hadapannya muncul figur setinggi 185 cm yang sudah ia hafal dari kepala sampai kaki. "oh," kata jinhyuk pelan, matanya mengerjap seakan-akan tidak percaya kalau wooseok ada di sana. "kamu kok udah pulang?" 

"tadi sejin suruh aku pulang cepat," jawab wooseok sambil menghampiri prianya itu. langkahnya tidak tergesa, tapi kecupan di pipi jinhyuk saat wooseok sudah berada di depannya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, tanda kalau kepulangannya sudah ditunggu.

jinhyuk membalas afeksi wooseok dengan sapuan lembut bibir di kening, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kesayangannya itu. _mawar, mint, dan wooseok_. "gara-gara kamu hampir seminggu pulangnya tengah malam terus ya?"

wooseok memundurkan badannya sedikit. "siapa yang cepu?"

jinhyuk melepaskan pegangan tangan di kopernya untuk menarik wooseok lebih dekat, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping pacarnya. "enggak ada yang cepu. _you're just that predictable_."

mata wooseok memicing.

"...byungchan kasih tahu kak seungwoo," aku jinhyuk akhirnya sambil tersenyum meringis. _terus kak seungwoo kasih tahu aku._ lanjutan yang tidak disuarakan, karena mereka berdua tahu seungwoo selalu menyampaikan semua hal ke jinhyuk, apalagi perihal wooseok. "mereka cuma khawatir, sayang."

"umur aku tuh tiga puluh dua," ujar wooseok datar, dahinya mulai berkerut. "bukan dua belas."

"kalau umur kamu dua belas ya enggak akan jadi pacar aku, sayang." jinhyuk tersenyum lembut, matanya dengan teduh memandang wooseok yang bibirnya makin mencibik mendengar candaannya. gemas. "anggap aja mereka gantiin aku perhatiin kamu, ya? kan kemarin-kemarin aku enggak bisa sayang-sayang kamu secara langsung."

kata-kata jinhyuk membuat hati wooseok menghangat, senyum yang tadi sempat tergantikan kembali muncul. karena ya akhirnya, _jinhyuk pulang_.

sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, jinhyuk menerima tawaran untuk bermain di salah satu film layar lebar garapan sutradara _hollywood_ ternama. bukan peran utama, tapi juga bukan peran yang sekali muncul lalu menghilang.

wooseok ingat mata jinhyuk yang berkaca-kaca saat naskah film itu sampai ke tangannya, dan betapa bangga wooseok setiap melihat jinhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan melatih dialog dengan tekun. _cintanya, dengan seluruh talenta yang tidak pernah habis_.

tapi bersamaan dengan naskah itu, datang juga tuntutan bagi jinhyuk untuk melakukan syuting di amerika selama dua bulan. bukan hal aneh bagi jinhyuk dan statusnya sebagai aktor ternama untuk bekerja di luar kota atau bahkan luar negeri.

tapi tidak pernah sampai selama itu.

(satu hari sebelum jinhyuk harus terbang ke amerika, wooseok tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya bahkan di saat tidur).

dan sekarang, jinhyuk sudah kembali lagi ke dalam rengkuhannya. 

"pasti tadi kamu tidur di taksi," kata wooseok akhirnya, membelai rambut jinhyuk yang sedikit teracak di sebelah kanan. kebiasaan jinhyuk memang, masuk mobil sebentar lalu tidak lama terlelap. "capek ya?"

jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala, menggunakan rangkulan di pinggang wooseok untuk memutar badan kekasihnya dan berjalan bersama ke sofa, membawa wooseok kembali ke posisinya sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang dengan jinhyuk di sisi.

rumahnya terasa jauh, _jauh_ lebih hangat.

"yakin enggak capek?" tanya wooseok, dengan pasrah membiarkan badannya diatur sedemikian rupa oleh jinhyuk sampai mereka berdua sekarang terbaring di atas sofa. wooseok di atas jinhyuk, kepalanya dengan nyaman ditempatkan di ceruk leher jinhyuk supaya ia bisa menghirup dalam-dalam wangi kekasihnya itu. satu tangan jinhyuk terbenam di rambut wooseok, sedangkan yang lainnya kembali melingkar di pinggang kesukaannya itu. " _flight_ kamu kan lama banget."

"iya tapi aku tidur terus," ujar jinhyuk sambil terkekeh pelan, getaran tawanya terasa oleh bibir wooseok, mengundang satu senyuman kecil. "kerjaan aku di pesawat cuma tidur, seok. tenaga aku sekarang rasanya berlebih deh."

wooseok bergumam senang saat tangan jinhyuk yang berada di pinggangnya bergerak untuk mengelus punggungnya. naik, turun, dengan ritme pelan. bikin nyaman. "enggak mau makan dulu?"

"udah makan juga tadi, di pesawat," jawab jinhyuk, bibirnya sibuk mendaratkan kecupan di kening wooseok, lalu turun ke pipi. "maunya makan yang lain, nih. gimana ya, seok?"

biasanya, yang seperti itu tidak akan mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari wooseok selain sebuah pukulan di dada jinhyuk. karena ya, kok enggak ada romantis-romantisnya. tapi hari itu beda.

karena, lagi. _dua. bulan_.

dua bulan tanpa kehadiran jinhyuk di sisinya, tanpa hangat kekasihnya di ranjang mereka berdua. dua bulan yang dihabiskan dengan pesan singkat, atau saling mendengarkan suara masing-maing baik dengan video atau tidak. tentu, tidak sepenuhnya interaksi jarak jauh mereka dihabiskan dengan hanya bertukar kabar. terkadang ingin yang terlalu kuat mendorong wooseok untuk mengirimkan foto dirinya berbalut kemeja putih jinhyuk, tanpa bawahan. balasan jinhyuk akan berupa kata-kata yang biasa ia bisikkan rendah di telinga wooseok saat mereka berdua saling mengejar puncak. terkadang mereka memuaskan diri sambil menatap mata masing-masing lewat layar ponsel. jinhyuk dan segala kata kotornya, dan wooseok dengan desahannya yang membuat gila.

tapi itu semua tentu tidak cukup bila dibandingkan dengan sentuhan kulit dengan kulit, dengan jinhyuk yang nyata di hadapannya.

"jinhyuk," bisik wooseok pelan, bibirnya sedikit menekan titik di leher kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil membuat pria itu bergidik. tangannya diletakkan di atas dada jinhyuk yang terbalut kemeja. jari telunjuknya membelai nakal bagian kulitnya yang tidak tertutup karena kancing yang terbuka dua. " _when will you kiss me properly?_ "

mana bisa sih, jinhyuk nolak permintaan seperti itu?

jinhyuk dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya, dan sebelum wooseok sempat protes dengan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba, pria itu sudah menyesap bilah bawah bibir wooseok. tangannya masih di punggung kekasihnya, tapi kali ini sudah diselipkan di bawah kaos yang ia kenakan. wooseok tidak sempat menahan desahan yang terselip dari bibirnya saat sentuhan jemari jinhyuk terasa di kulitnya, kesempatan yang diambil jinhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. lidah bertemu lidah. sepandai-pandainya jinhyuk dalam berkata-kata, tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan pria itu dalam berciuman.

"pakai baju aku begini, maksudnya apa, hm?" tanya jinhyuk saat mereka melepas pagutan mereka untuk mengambil nafas, suaranya lebih rendah. wooseok merengek pelan, tanpa sadar menggerakkan bagian bawahnya yang sudah naik ke milik jinhyuk. padahal masih dibalut pakaian, tapi tetap mengundang erangan dari keduanya. tangannya dikalungkan di leher jinhyuk, menahan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas karena nikmat. "jawab, wooseok," kata jinhyuk lagi, menarik kaos wooseok sampai garis leher yang sudah longgar memperlihatkan tulang selangka yang minta diberi tanda.

"ka-- aaah," desah wooseok saat lidah jinhyuk menyapu lehernya. "kangen wangi kamu..."

"kenapa memang wangi aku?"

"e-enak." seakan ingin memberi penekanan kepada kata-katanya, wooseok mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jinhyuk. "mau wangi kamu terus."

"kadang aku suka pakai baju kamu, pas lagi _solo,_ " lanjut wooseok lebih pelan, seakan apa yang ia bagi adalah rahasia besar. mungkin memang iya. "biar aku seenggaknya berasa ada kamu."

" _gila banget, wooseok."_ gairah jinhyuk sudah tersulut. panas. karena bukan cuma wooseok yang dua bulan ini dipisahkan dengan pacarnya. bukan cuma wooseok yang dua bulan ini _ingin_. tangannya sekarang bekerja lebih keras untuk menggerayangi tubuh wooseok. dari tulang belikat terus ke bawah sampai akhirnya berhenti di lekukan di dasar punggung, membelai karet celana wooseok. "aku lepas celananya, ya?"

wooseok mengangguk cepat, menangkap kedua bilah jinhyuk di antara bibirnya, melanjutkan kembali yang tadi sempat terputus. dengan pergerakan yang disempurnakan pengetahuan tentang badan masing-masing, jinhyuk bisa melepas celana wooseok tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. langsung dua lapis, karena kepalang tidak sabar. tanpa terlepas juga, jinhyuk menidurkan tubuh wooseok di atas sofa. bagian bawah mereka kembali bersentuhan, dan wooseok yang sudah hilang akal langsung bergerak. menggesekkan.

"k-kaos aku enggak mau kamu l-lepas?" tanya wooseok sambil tersengal, pinggangnya tidak berniat berhenti. jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala, menjauhkan badannya dari wooseok untuk melepas celananya yang sudah terasa amat sempit. harusnya dia jangan pakai jeans tadi. 

"aku suka lihat kamu pakai baju aku," kata jinhyuk, melempar celananya ke lantai. ditatapnya wooseok yang terbaring dari atas sampai bawah. matanya sayu, pipinya merah. pundak kirinya terpampang, dan jinhyuk bersumpah kalau kulit putih itu akan segera ia beri kecup yang meninggalkan tanda. indah sekali, wooseoknya.

"kemejanya lepas juga," rengek wooseok, yang dibalas tawa pelan. tapi permintaannya dituruti. saat sudah tidak ada kain yang menutupi badan jinhyuk, wooseok mengaitkan kaki mereka agar ia bisa menarik kekasihnya mendekat. tapi jinhyuk tidak bergeming. "jinhyuk, ayo."

" _lube?_ " 

"di rak bawah tv." jinhyuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir wooseok sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lokasi yang dimaksud, mengambil _lube_ dan kondom. saat ia kembali, wooseok langsung menarik jinhyuk, sampai mereka menempel lagi.

"enggak sabar banget kamu." bisik jinhyuk rendah sebelum mengulum leher wooseok, lalu turun ke tulang selangka. kemudian ke titik di dada wooseok yang masih berbalut kaos, yang kiri lalu kanan, meninggalkan bekas basah yang justru membuat wooseok makin merasa. ujung kaosnya diangkat sedikit supaya jinhyuk bisa mengecup perut wooseok, tersenyum saat ia merasakan gemetar tubuh mungil itu. wooseok sudah tidak tahan, jadi dia turun lagi, sampai ke bagian yang dari tadi meminta perhatian. "boleh?"

erangan wooseok dan sentuhan tidak sabar telapak kakinya di punggung jinhyuk dianggap sebagai izin, jadi jinhyuk memulai. pelan, awalnya. dikecup ujungnya, dijilat. tangan wooseok di kepala jinhyuk, jarinya terbenam di helai rambutnya. tapi wooseok tidak mendorong, hanya berpegangan. _anak baik_.

wooseok mendesah tanpa henti, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang, nama jinhyuk diucapkan seperti doa. jinhyuk menarik bibirnya saat napas wooseok sudah semakin cepat. "kenapa b-berhenti?"

jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kamu mau, keluar begini aja?"

wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, genggamannya di rambut jinhyuk dilonggarkan. "mau kamu," jawabnya, lalu sambil menggigit bibir dia menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengelus lubangnya sendiri. "di sini."

_gila banget, kim wooseok_.

"aku tinggal terus makin nakal ya kamu," goda jinhyuk, tangannya sibuk membuka botol lube dan menuangkannya ke jari. lalu dia mulai, menggerakkan digit itu pelan mengitari lubang wooseok yang mulai berkedut karena akhirnya diperhatikan. saat jarinya masuk, wooseok hampir berteriak. dengan lihai ia memijat dinding dalam wooseok, pertamanya dengan satu jari. lalu dua, dan tiga. semua dia lakukan dengan perlahan, menunggu anggukan wooseok sebelum bergerak. bibirnya tidak henti menciumi paha dalam wooseok, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang serupa dengan yang ada di leher dan selangka. jarinya yang di dalam wooseok sekarang menumbuk titik nikmatnya, berkali-kali. sampai nafas wooseok jadi cepat lagi, dan dengan tidak sabar mencakar kulit sofa, berharap menemukan pegangan.

jadi, jarinya jinhyuk keluarkan.

dengan cepat jinhyuk memakai kondom selagi wooseok masih menarik nafas. dikecupnya sisi mata wooseok yang sedikit basah karena air mata. "aku masuk, ya?"

" _please_ ," lirih wooseok, mendesahkan _jinhyuk_ tinggi saat jinhyuk dengan perlahan memasukkan miliknya. napas mereka berdua berderu, kata-kata tercekat menjadi potongan-potongan. sedikit demi sedikit jinhyuk menggerakkan pinggulnya maju, menunggu momen saat kerutan di antara alis wooseok menghilang dan mata kekasihnya setengah membuka. bibir mereka berdua kembali bertemu, lambat, dan di momen ini wooseok tidak bisa berpikir suara mana yang membuatnya lebih gila. saat dirasanya siap, wooseok menggerakkan bagian bawahnya.

setelah itu, kontrol jinhyuk lepas.

" _jinhyuk_ ," rintih wooseok, berkali-kali, sementara pelvis jinhyuk bergerak tanpa ampun. kedua kakinya bertumpu di bahu jinhyuk, lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menahan sendiri. _lebih keras_ , pinta wooseok. _lebih cepat_.

jinhyuk, dan segala eksistensinya, selalu ingin membuat wooseok bahagia. maka ia kabulkan semua yang wooseok mau. tanpa kecuali.

"aku cinta banget sama kamu," bisik jinhyuk di sela napasnya yang terputus-putus, membelai pipi wooseok. keduanya belum melepas pandang sedari tadi. "dua bulan tanpa kamu rasanya kosong."

entah sudah berapa kali dalam dua tahun ini jinhyuk berkata cinta, tapi setiap momennya selalu membuat wooseok tercekat. kupu-kupu di perutnya bergerak liar, mengantarkan hangat ke seluruh tubuh. di saat ini, ketika mereka bersatu, semua menjadi jauh lebih intens. wooseok merasa disayang. dipuja.

jinhyuk selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya merasa di puncak dunia.

wooseok membenamkan kepalanya di leher jinhyuk, satu badannya bergetar menahan nikmat. _sedikit lagi_.

"aku udah mau," ucap jinhyuk, tidak selesai tapi wooseok paham maksudnya. jadi wooseok mengangguk, lagi saat jinhyuk meminta izin untuk menyentuhnya. jinhyuknya, yang tak pernah lupa meminta izin.

jinhyuknya, yang selalu, selalu mendahulukan wooseok.

saat wooseok mencapai puncak, dengan bantuan mahirnya tangan jinhyuk, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai jinhyuk mengerang dan kemudian memperlambat gerak di bawahnya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti sepenuhnya. tubuhnya dia jatuhkan, menimpa wooseok yang tidak punya tenaga untuk protes. jadi mereka berdua di sana, dengan posisi yang bertukar belakang dengan saat mereka memulai, mencoba mengambil nafas yang serasa habis dicuri.

"jinhyuk," kata wooseok akhirnya, saat napasnya sudah mulai melambat, "berat."

jinhyuk bergumam pelan sebelum mengangkat badannya. ia menarik dirinya keluar dari dalam wooseok, membisikkan kata menenangkan saat wooseok meringis. kondomnya dilepas dan diikat, dibuang asal ke lantai. jorok, tapi wooseok bahkan enggak bisa protes karena jinhyuk langsung membaringkan dirinya di sebelah wooseok dan memeluknya erat.

"aku kangen banget sama kamu," katanya, ketulusan terdengar di tiap kata. karena inilah jinhyuk, yang mencuri hati banyak orang bukan hanya dengan talentanya, tapi juga pribadinya. yang selalu membuka hatinya lapang, menerima dan membagi cinta dengan sama besarnya. bahkan mungkin, lebih.

inilah jinhyuk, pusat dunianya.

"aku juga," balas wooseok sama tulusnya. 

nanti, mereka akan berbagi cerita. mengisi kekosongan dua bulan sampai rasanya mereka tidak pernah terpisah. 

tapi nanti, saat rindu sudah selesai disampaikan.

-

entah berapa lama mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di atas sofa itu. keduanya sudah kembali berpakaian. sekarang wooseok bersandar di dada jinhyuk, tangan jinhyuk terlingkar di pinggangnya, sementara wooseok sibuk mengganti saluran tv sampai terhenti saat acara masak yang dibintangi seungyoun muncul.

"oh iya," ujar wooseok saat melihat wajah teman baiknya di layar kaca. lengan jinhyuk ditepuknya pelan. "sebentar sayang, aku mau ambil sesuatu di dapur."

"enggak mau aku yang ambilin aja?" tanya jinhyuk sambil memandang khawatir ke arah wooseok. "pegel, kan?"

wooseok mengecup pipi jinhyuk singkat. "enggak apa-apa, aku kuat."

jinhyuk memandang wooseok yang berjalan ke arah dapur dengan sedikit tertatih, mengamati setiap geraknya sampai ia hilang dari pandangan. saat wooseok kembali dari dapur, di tangannya ada seloyang kue.

" _chocolate cake_ ," kata wooseok, nadanya memancarkan kebanggaan. matanya berbinar. "aku yang buat. _congratulations_."

kedua biner jinhyuk sedikit membesar. " _what's the occasion?_ "

"selebrasi selesainya syuting perdana kamu untuk film hollywood," jawab wooseok, mengambil sebagian kecil kue di tangannya dengan sendok dan diarahkan ke mulut jinhyuk. tidak ada gunanya dipotong, toh dia dan jinhyuk nantinya akan menghabiskan satu loyang ini berdua. "dan sekalian _welcome home_ cake."

jinhyuk mengunyah kue itu pelan. "aku enggak tau kamu bisa bikin kue." kemampuan memasak wooseok yang cukup memprihatinkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sirkel pertemanan mereka. padahal, sahabatnya _celebrity chef_ terkenal. di rumah ini pun, yang lebih sering masak ya jinhyuk.

" _ **lots of things you haven't known about me**_ ," ujar wooseok jenaka sambil mengedipkan matanya, mengusap remah kue dari pinggir bibir jinhyuk.

jinhyuk mengambil sendok di tangan wooseok. " _and i will make sure to spend the rest of my life getting to know them,"_ katanya yakin, lalu menyuapkan kue ke mulut pacarnya. " _thank you, baby, this is perfect_."

sungguh, wooseok tidak meminta hal lain.

-

("enak enggak?" tanya wooseok kepada seungyoun dan sejin, keduanya masih sibuk mengunyah kue coklat yang baru saja mereka makan.

seungyoun menelan kue di mulutnya, lalu meletakkan satu tangan di pundak wooseok, tangan satunya sibuk berpura-pura menyeka air mata. "akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu ngajarin elu, gua bisa dengan bangga bilang gua berhasil bikin kim wooseok masak sesuatu yang rasanya enak."

"lebay anjir," sahut wooseok sambil menepis tangan seungyoun. raut wajahnya masih terlihat tidak yakin. "bener enak?"

"enak kok, seok," kata sejin, menyuapkan kue lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "jinhyuk pasti suka."

mendengar nama kekasihnya itu, senyum mengembang di wajah wooseok. " _i really hope he does_."

_satu hari lagi_ , pikirnya senang sambil kembali menggulung lengan bajunya untuk mulai membuat kue lagi. _satu hari lagi, dan jinhyuk pulang_.

wooseok benar-benar tidak sabar).

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, you've reached the end of this oneshot.
> 
> this is my first ever rated fic, so please be kind and do tell me if you like it or not!
> 
> lastly, this piece is written for #100ways weishin on twitter. written for a prompt: #2 lots of things you haven't known about me.
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
